Typically, a body of a vehicle is painted (e.g. with an enamel paint) to protect the body from corrosion and to make the exterior surface of the vehicle a desired color. Oftentimes, the body is painted with three layers: a primer, a basecoat, and a clearcoat. The primer is applied directly to the body to protect the body from corrosion and to create a smooth surface to which the basecoat can easily adhere. The basecoat includes the desired color. The clearcoat is a layer applied on top of the basecoat to protect the basecoat and provide a finish (e.g. glossy, matte, etc.).